


Frozen

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

All he could see were the lights. 

Blaine felt himself breathing harshly, eyes opened and locked into the blurring lights above him. It felt like there was an unbelievable pressure on his chest, crushing him and forcing the air from his lungs.

God, he was going to die lying next to his fiancé and he couldn’t do anything. 

He couldn’t honestly remember a moment he was so terrified, including the Sadie Hawkins situation. It felt like someone had wrapped their hands around his throat and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. 

He couldn’t move. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

He couldn’t speak.

Blaine knew that Kurt was sleeping soundly next to him and there was an overwhelming horror that Kurt was going to wake up and find his dead body next to him. 

Just like that, the paralysis ended. 

He lurched upwards, gasping for breath. Blaine’s hands shook as he pressed them to his chest and throat, trying to brush the feeling of someone’s hands off of him. A gentle hand touched his arm and he flinched violently away, letting out a short cry.

“Hey, hey,” Kurt mumbled sleepily, sitting up. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Blaine opened his mouth to answer and let out a soft sob instead, burying his face in his knees. He could feel Kurt moving around him and tried his hardest not to jerk away when Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Sometimes…sometimes I can’t move,” Blaine managed to choke out. “It’s called sleep paralysis and I’m awake but I’m stuck. I can’t move or speak and…I think I’m going to die.”

Kurt rubbed his back a few times and pulled him into his chest. “You’re okay.”

“I know,” Blaine sniffed, keeping his eyes down so he didn’t have to see the twinkling lights above him. 

He remained silent as he rubbed his back a few more times and kissed the side of his neck. “You’re okay, you’re safe. How often has this happened?”

Blaine stretched his fingers out; still feeling like his body wasn’t quite his. “It used to happen all the time but this is the first time since I’ve been with you.”

He closed his eyes, the tiny lights burned into his eyelids. Blaine didn’t even realize his breathing was speeding up until Kurt shushed him and gently rocked him. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here okay?” He whispered. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

They lay back down and Blaine rest his head on Kurt’s chest. He tried to tell himself that he was all right and tried to focus on Kurt’s heartbeat but the low thrum of panic never left. 

Finally, Blaine closed his eyes against the Christmas lights and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by komucowmoo: Kurt or Blaine suffers from sleep paralysis and the other finds out when sleeping at the Hummels on christmas. Comfort fic


End file.
